


No Room for the Blues

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [35]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Disability, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: If you can't get what you want, live with what you have.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 15





	No Room for the Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

If you can't get what you want, live with what you have.

If you can't move, imagine that's how you want it to be.

It's the illusion of choice that makes the bondage hot, the freedom to lean into it and pretend that when the ropes are gone, he'd be able to get up and walk out. It's a self-lie of the size of a planet, but he's got a conspirator in the deal, which makes it feel acceptable. Therapeutic, even.

In reality, when the ropes will be gone he'd roll over with effort and his legs will lay there like dead meat, unresponsive and disconnected. He'd need help to get to the bathroom and he'd have to be thankful for hands that reach out for everything that is outside his own range right now.

But until then, he leans into the ropes with closed eyes and lets the doc do the job, keeping his mind occupied with those marvelous hands and marvelous lips all through the night.


End file.
